<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Всадник Смерти by Akitosan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018451">Всадник Смерти</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitosan/pseuds/Akitosan'>Akitosan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тысяча ветров [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Western, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:15:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitosan/pseuds/Akitosan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Лучше бы он был галлюцинацией.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hijikata Toshirou/Takasugi Shinsuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тысяча ветров [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Всадник Смерти</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>бета - jihiri_kuro, написано на ЗФБ для WTF GINTAMA 2020, автор вдохновлялся генератором (ключ: Как же вас всё-таки занесло сюда? Без лошади, сапог и без шляпы?) и офартом https://images2.imgbox.com/14/0a/WtIyrV1b_o.jpg</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Однообразны и пусты, мелькали кактусы. Песок, горячий и сухой, обжигал голые ступни. Это было намного лучше выжженной колючей травы: не было ощущения, что тысяча раскаленных игл пронзает ноги при каждом новом шаге.</p><p>Нельзя останавливаться, необходимо добраться до Тысячи Ветров как можно скорее, пока пекло еще можно терпеть. Но сначала вода, ему нужна вода. Где-то здесь был колодец.</p><p>Он остановился за несколько метров от желанной цели. С одной стороны, это было хорошо, что у колодца его ждал всадник на белом коне: если это не галлюцинация от потери крови и обезвоживания, тогда в колодце еще есть вода. С другой стороны…</p><p>О, черт! Лучше бы он был галлюцинацией.</p><p>— Яре-яре, — сказал Такасуги Шинске. — И почему это вы без шляпы, Хиджиката-сан? Адская жара вам нипочем?</p><p>Сам он был и при шляпе, и при шейном платке. Почему-то бордовом. И как обычно дымил своей трубкой.</p><p>При виде восхитительного дыма от трубки, уплывающего в тусклое небо, — такого родного, похожего на дым от выстрела из револьвера, — Хиджикате отчаянно захотелось курить. Но сигареты остались в кармане пиджака, ставшего добычей пустынного чудовища. А просить никотиновой помощи у Такасуги он не хотел.</p><p>А если бы даже и захотел, ничего бы не изменилось. Помощь бы не подоспела.</p><p>— А почему я без лошади и сапог тебе не интересно?</p><p>И ранен, черт тебя возьми, добавил бы он, если бы хватило дыхания. Но и сказанная им фраза оказалась слишком длинной. Он закашлялся и сплюнул на песок кровь.</p><p>Наверное, стоило вежливо поздороваться и спросить, почему столь знаменитого стрелка занесло в какие-то ебеня… о, то есть, разумеется, в такую глушь. И не будет ли он столь любезен предоставить представителю власти свою лошадь и трубку? Но Хиджиката израсходовал лимит вежливости во время схватки с огромным пустынным червем.</p><p>К черту его. Он сам доберется до города. Зубы сцепит и добредет. Но без воды его шансы были равны примерно ничему.</p><p>— Лошадь, очевидно, устала терпеть ваши тонкие остроты и сбросила вас примерно в… часе езды отсюда, — предположил Такасуги. Он не двинулся с места, но и кольт не достал. Это было очень доброе предзнаменование.</p><p>Как точно он вычислил место. Неужели?..</p><p>— А что устали терпеть мои сапоги, не подскажешь? А, Шинске-кун?</p><p>Хиджиката просто ничего не мог с собой поделать. Прямо сейчас его чертовски бесил Такасуги, его бордовый платок, его издевательски-доброжелательный тон и равнодушный взгляд сверху вниз. А теперь он делает вид, что состояние Хиджикаты можно оценить только грёбаным отсутствием грёбаной шляпы.</p><p>— Возможно, вы страдаете плоскостопием, и доктор посоветовал вам долгие прогулки по горячему песку. Босиком. Но вы перестарались.</p><p>— А ты страдаешь от дальнозоркости. Или не страдаешь?</p><p>Такасуги улыбнулся уголком рта и покачал головой.</p><p>— Да вы едва держитесь на ногах, Хиджиката-сан. И, похоже, разгадка в том, что вы забрали себе мой трофей. Как это понимать? Пустынный змей — не забота шерифа, между прочим. К тому же, вы не взяли тушу с собой, значит, остались и без награды тоже.</p><p>Хиджиката представил, как бы Такасуги сражался с той жуткой змеей, да еще с одним глазом. И ему стало жаль змею.</p><p>Всадник Смерти — под этим именем Такасуги знали в Новом Эдо, и он полностью оправдывал это имя.</p><p>Ты так расстроен что ли из-за гребаной награды, хотел спросить Хиджиката, но Такасуги совершенно не выглядел расстроенным, даже наоборот, повеселел. Да так повеселел, что бросил Хиджикате флягу с водой, наполовину наполненную. Хиджиката смочил горло, чтобы проще было говорить.</p><p>— Забота шерифа — все, что мешает спокойной жизни города, — сказал Хиджиката. — Послушай, Шинске-кун, я совершенно не возражаю, если ты там приберешь и возьмешь себе награду. Правда, ты слишком надменный для того, чтобы получить вознаграждение за то, чего ты не делал. Если тебе отчаянно нужна работа, то заезжай как-нибудь в Тысячу Ветров, потолкуем. У меня еще осталось немного того сакэ. Ну ты помнишь.</p><p>По взгляду Такасуги, уже не такому равнодушному, было похоже, что он понял намек. И не только тот, что касался работы.</p><p>— Ну что же, тогда не буду более вас задерживать, Хиджиката-сан. Если вы выживете, непременно загляну.</p><p>Он тронул поводья и вышколенная лошадь, отличная лошадь, Хиджиката бы мигом доехал на ней до города, промчалась мимо быстрее ветра.</p><p>Колодец оказался высохшим, но Хиджиката не унывал: сам Всадник Смерти оставил ему несколько глотков жизни.</p><p>И это тоже было добрым предзнаменованием.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>